


Blisters from the Dark

by evelynIttor



Series: My H/C Bingo 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Branding, Burns, Castiel's Handprint, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from Hell with a handprint on his shoulder. It feels like something gripped him with fire and burned into his flesh. Probably Hell trying to hold on to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blisters from the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2014 prompt: branding

"Can't be too careful." Bobby said again when he tossed Dean the hand towel that usually hung on the front of his stove.

"Yeah." Dean wiped off the holy water from his face and scrubbed a little harder as the grave dirt started to come off with it. He wanted to sit down, collapse on Bobby's couch, but he was covered in dirt and sweat, he needed a shower and a change of clothes first.

"There's nothing wrong with you?" Bobby waved his hand in the directions of Dean's chest. "No scars, no marks."

Dean shook his head and put pressure on the cut he'd made with a silver knife. "You remember patching me up from that black dog bite?" He traced down his fingers down the pale underside of his arm. "There's nothing here."

Bobby hesitated before stepping closer to Dean, as if he'd turn foul and attack even after passing all the tests. "Would you look at that." Bobby's fingers were gentle as they touched the unmarked skin on Dean's arm. "Is everything gone?" 

"Almost everything." Dean took over his overshirt and lifted up his t-shirt. "The tattoo's still here. And there's this." He hissed as he peeled the sleeve of his t-shirt back. The mark on his shoulder was red and it throbbed now. It hadn't hurt like this when he first saw it and it had barely bothered him on the journey to Bobby's salvage yard.

"Damn boy." Bobby inspected the mark on Dean's shoulder. It was a hand print and a large one at that. The lines of the fingers were red and there were blisters at the tips and around the edges of the palm print. "That's gotta hurt."

Dean nodded and Bobby left him there in the main room. "You comin'?" The older hunter called and Dean followed his voice into the kitchen, hanging the towel back up when it belonged, in front of the stove.

Bobby had cleared off the kitchen table and the massive medical kit was open in front of him. "Shirt off and sit down." Bobby ordered before turning to the sink and washing his hands.

A hiss escaped him when Dean peeled his shirt off, the material rubbed over the handprint on his shoulder. He let his shirt drop to the ground, it was too far gone, no amount of scrubbing could get the grave smell out of it.

"Okay. You need something first?" Bobby asked, he had gloves on, the latex was stretched over his large fingers and Dean really didn't want his shoulder prodded at.

"Nah, I'm good." Dean swallowed and turned his head. He didn't have to watch.

"Dean." Bobby's hand settled on his neck, above his aching shoulder. "Hold still." He murmured before pouring cool water over the mark. 

Dean focused on breathing as Bobby flushed the burn several more times. He could feel pieces of his skin peeling off and washing away with the water and the blisters throbbed from the gentle downpour.

"Got some burn cream." Bobby said, warning him before he smeared cold ointment over Dean's shoulder. It stung, tingled and then went cold and numb. 

Bobby backed off and Dean stood. "I'm gonna take a shower." Dean grabbed his shirt off the floor. "Any of my stuff here?"

"Your brother left a bag upstairs. I'll grab it. Should cover your shoulder after." Bobby took a bottle of pills out of the med kit and closed it back up. "Antibiotics." He gave the bottle to Dean and headed for the stairs. "I'll get your clothes."

Dean left the pills on the table and followed Bobby up the stairs. The cool shower was even better than he imagined and there was nothing like being clean. 

"Hungry?" Bobby asked when Dean came back to the kitchen dressed in clean clothes, his hair still damp.

Dean shook his head. "Time to go to Sam."


End file.
